Of Cat Naps and Heated Struggles
by Bobolac
Summary: Dino's pretty interested in an explanation from Hibari. Hibari's pretty interested in making Dino bleed. A Sequel to Altered Disposition DinoHibari D18


It's times like this that Dino thinks of Kyoya as an oversized cat.

Now, if he ever made mention to such thoughts, he'd probably loose a limb, but the similarities are uncanny—especially when the prefect has decided to take a nap on the roof, sleeping right in the middle of a sunbeam. Dino almost wishes the boy would yawn and give a great big stretch. The only inconsistency in his analogy involves a little yellow bird. What cat would make friends with a little birdie?

But he digresses.

When approaching such a creature, one must take the utmost caution. Who knows when it'll whip out its claws, and try to take out an eye? Or body parts of a more…irreplaceable value? Dino swallows heavily at the thought. Maybe trying to stealthily sneak up on the boy is a bad idea. After all, Romario isn't with him, and he's pretty sure flailing and falling on Hibari would be a decidedly terrible way to start a conversation—if he could even get a word out before his jaw got crushed, that is.

Deciding on the best course of action, Dino steps onto the roof, making his motions clear an audible. Raising a hand, an easy, warm smile slips onto his features.

"Afternoon, Kyoya." Dino is sure he sees an eye crack open, and takes this as the most acknowledgment he'll get. He walks closer, hands shoved in his pockets. As he stops next to the prone form, he turns his face towards the sun, squinting lightly, body warmed by the rays in the cool fall air.

"Nice place for a—" His attempt at small talk is quickly beaten down.

"What do you want? Quickly. Before I decide to kill you." The voice comes in a slightly tired drawl, dark eyes blinking open, and the beginnings of a scowl form over handsome features. Dino merely blinks. He really shouldn't be fazed by this kind of stuff, after all of their training, but Kyoya's venomous potency could still be a bit offsetting. He expects an answer after a retort like that?

"Well…" Dino pauses, scratching his neck. The death glare he receives quickly jumpstarts his speech, an awkward chuckle in his throat. "I wanted to talk to you."

"You're aggravating. Leave, before I bite you to death." Hibari's eyes slip closed, the scowl dissipating somewhat in the bliss of cat-napping. Dino takes a breath, about to protest. "You're still here." His tone is a little sharper, quietly irritated. Dino's stepping into dangerous territory now.

"I only wanted to ask you a question, Kyoya." Dino shrugs slightly, innocently, attempting a nonchalant look. Approach calmly, with no malice, and then maybe he'll be able to get a word in. Hibari's eyes open, narrowed. There is no reply, but no rebuke of tonfa-on-face, so Dino supposes this is his cue to continue. Taking a breath, he launches in head first.

"The other day…" He pauses momentarily in thought. "What exactly…_was_ that? Not that I'm complaining or anything, because getting…" Dino breaks off into a slightly awkward, half-second pause, "…_serviced _like that definitely _isn't _something to complain about, but—" Dino's bantered musings are cut off by a tonfa abruptly slamming into his head. He staggers backwards a step, hands covering a small, trickling line of blood from his scalp, a light hiss of pain in his throat.

Dino has little time to react before they're suddenly at war. Kyoya is truly a blur, and it's all Dino can do to respond and dodge. An opening appears—one familiar from their old training—and Dino takes what will probably be his only opportunity. He ducks, coming up behind the boy from below, then moves efficiently to trap Hibari's wrist and force him to the ground. Dino manages to disarm him, though only after a bit more struggle and blood loss, tonfas skipping metallically across the rooftop. The two are panting breathlessly by the end, and Kyoya looks like he could rip the blonde's throat out.

Large hands pin down slim wrists, holding the struggling boy to the ground. Well, in all honestly, Dino never really expected this to be easy. Hips buck up, trying to throw the Italian off, albeit unsuccessfully. Dino puts more pressure on his wrists, the backs of his fingers digging into the rooftop, lightly breaking skin. His hair falls into his face, leaning on top of the smaller body.

"It's just a question, Kyoya." His tone has lost a bit of its friendly edge, the beginning of a frown tugging at his lips. A deep, aggravated scowl forms on the raven-haired boy's lips, as he stops his struggling for a moment.

"I'm not talking about it." The words are half growled, half hissed, eyes narrowed, staring defiantly up into Dino's. "Another word and you're dead." Dino's head tilts slightly to the side, almost amused by his quickly retorted defiance. Something was _definitely_ up. Dino shakes his head, frowning a little more obviously.

"I'm not letting it go, so calm down and talk to me, alright?" His tone is firm, that of his elder, his former tutor. It's a nice attempt, at least. Hibari Kyoya doesn't listen to anyone, after all. After a moment, the boy below him stops all movement, eyes boring holes into the blonde's head. Dino isn't quite sure if this is progress, or the beginning of his final demise.

Hibari's head turns to the side, eyes shooting a contemplative look at Dino's tattooed arm that holds his own captive. An almost-smirk flits over his lips, before he moves, quick as a flash. Incisors dig into inked skin, biting down sharply, drawing blood. A tongue laves between sinking teeth, the bitter taste of blood soaking Hibari's tongue. Dino winces visibly, but manages to hold on, grip unwavering. The pain is oddly countered by the slow, almost salacious licks, even though he can feel the muscles his forearm clenching painfully.

Dino only means well, but this is his only way to even attempt at cornering the boy for a hint of an explanation. Though, in reality the question doesn't really mean much any more. He's more intrigued by this venomous anger, this violent reaction intertwined with sensuality. Kyoya's trying something, trying to throw him off the scent. Dino knows two can play this game.

Before the smaller boy can attempt to defend himself, Dino dips his head down, lean body pressing into Kyoya's. He pauses momentarily, feeling sharp incisors remove from his forearm, tongue sliding along the punctures. Dino lets out a slight, soft growl, before sinking his teeth into Kyoya's neck, into pale, warm flesh. Hibari lets out a half gasped intake of breath, obviously not expecting such an action from the Italian.

Dino lets his teeth sink, breaking skin, giving Kyoya a taste of his own medicine. Hibari's body suddenly presses upwards, a half-growled noise in his throat, laced with a moan. Dino arches a brow—it seems he's found an erogenous zone. His lips close over the spot, sucking, nipping and biting, drawing deliciously erotic noises from the boy beneath him. Hibari attempts to growl between each slow, sensual action, but his protests are lost under the ministrations of Dino's warm, hot mouth.

Dino pulls back from his neck slowly, smoothly, the tip of his tongue flitting over the tiny pool of blood on pale, pale flesh. He's marred his skin, much more than the little love bites he usually gives. This mark is glaring, obvious, almost a claim—and Kyoya looks gorgeous with it, letting out quickened breaths, looking at him with glaring eyes, hair falling in his eyes. Even Kyoya can't hide the lust brewing under that dark glare.

Dino lets his knee slide between Kyoya's thighs, applying pressure, leaning into his body. Hibari tries not to arch up in response to the delicious actions, his defiance wavering in his expression. Dino gets closer, closer, tongue laving along Kyoya's marked neck, pressing nips and bites up to his ear, feeling his body respond beneath him, breathing picking up slightly, heartbeat increasing, muscles tensing. He kisses the shell of Kyoya's ear carefully, letting his lips brush over the delicate skin.

"Kyoya…" Dino's voice is slightly heavier, huskier, warm breath ghosting over Hibari's ear. The sound is knee weakening, toe curling, brain-melting. Dino lets out a slight sigh, pausing momentarily, his tone getting a little more serious, honest, firm. "Stop pretending you don't want this." It's not what Dino wants to say, exactly, but he's sure that even suggesting such what he has will put him in hot water.

What he really wants to do seems impossible, at times like this. He wants to hold the boy, with arms wrapped around slender, flared hips, and have Kyoya tell him _he wants him._ To give him some kind of sign he's not _completely_ forcing himself on the prefect. Maybe he's pushing too hard, but he has to let Kyoya know that he's not going to give up like everyone else.

Hibari responds by sharply, without warning, biting Dino's ear. Dino hisses, knowing he should have predicted such a reaction. Instinctual, Dino supposes. He was getting too close. Maybe too close to breaking down that impenetrable wall. Or maybe he's on the wrong track entirely. Dino's sure there's blood coming from the bite as he raises his head, looking down into Kyoya's eyes, his brows knitted lightly, gaze searching.

Hibari's eyes are locked on to his, dark, a hint of malice in their gaze. It's these times that Dino can see that Kyoya is truly a wild animal at heart, trying vehemently to deny any cage put upon him, any bond that might weigh him down, even if it doesn't intend to harm him. Dino's original query lost its pressing quality a long time ago. His thoughts have become saturated with his musings of how to tame this shrew, a task he has yet to complete, and is likely never to. He knows the way he feels about Kyoya, but he wonders sometimes if he'll ever figure out what the raven-haired boy actually thinks. Untangling the mystery that is Hibari Kyoya may be one of his most difficult tasks, one that may last a lifetime.

Dino knows he's willing to fight until the bitter end.


End file.
